Emotionless Freak
by XxNarutoFanGurlxX
Summary: Sai needed help with a lot of things, so one day, he came to her and asked a few disturbing questions. His first question: What is love? Her reaction: Oh my God. His second question: How do you make love? And then the following events are just unexpected.


Summary: Sai needed help with a lot of things, so one day, he came to her and asked a few disturbing questions. His first question: What is love? Her reaction: Oh my God. His second question: How do you make love? And then the following events are just unexpected.

A/N: This is my first SaiXSakura fic ever.

Rated M for sexual content and language. Don't expect a lemon. Expect a...half-lemon.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emotionless Freak<strong>_

_**One-Shot Fic**_

_**Pairing: Sai & Sakura Haruno**_

* * *

><p>Sai had a lot of questions in mind, some odd and unusual, others reasonable. But what he was really confused about was the understanding of emotions and feelings. He never understood his own emotions. Actually, he wasn't even sure if he had any. It's really hard to admit, but he's an emotionless freak.<p>

"Sai. Are you even listening to me?"

He nonchalantly averted his gaze to her to find an impatient frown crossing her face. Shrugging blandly, he replied, "No. I don't think I was."

He was expecting a slap or attack of some sort from the kunoichi, but she simply crossed her arms and released an exasperated breath. From what he read from his books, a loud disastrous sigh like that meant irritation or annoyance.

He pointed at her. "I could tell you're annoyed, Sakura-chan."

Sakura bit back an arrogant groan. "Of course I am, Sai, because you're being a stupid jerk right now! So I'm only going to repeat myself once more…why in the hell did you decide to jump through my bathroom window when you knew it was occupied?"

Oh right. He almost forgot…

Observantly, he looked at her whole figure. She had a thin white towel wrapped around her nude and slim body, which surprisingly complimented her curves. A good amount of her cleavage was shown and her thighs seemed incredibly amazing. Her pink wavy locks were still moist from her shower—that he had interrupted—and were laid across the back of her neck. He wasn't sure what the word meant, but from what Kakashi-sensei had once told him, she is damn sexy.

"You're damn sexy," he repeated his thoughts aloud.

Her cheeks suddenly flared red and she stammered, "You pervert! Is that why you broke into my complex, bastard? Because if that's the reason, I'm gonna pummel your head deep into hell!" He swore that he saw steam rise out of her head.

He smiled bluntly. "No, I came here because I needed your help."

Her eyebrows skyrocketed and her mouth immediately dropped into an 'O'.

"Well, I don't suppose it's necessarily help," he explained quietly, "I have a couple of questions that may take you by surprise. I came here to get your permission to talk about uncomfortable stuff with you, and I mistakenly leaped into your bathroom window." He paused for a short moment to gather the correct wordings. "I apologize for interrupting your shower and seeing you naked."

"You saw me naked?" she gaped.

"Only your back and ass," he grinned, "You can say that it was a pleasing sight."

Sakura glowered for a minute before recollecting her cool composure. "Okay, so what kind of questions are you talking about?"

"They're about emotions and feelings."

"So then why did you decide to ask me rather than Naruto, Yamato, or Kakashi? They could have helped you."

"Well yes, but it wouldn't be much of an accurate answer if I questioned a man."

She didn't reply as quickly as before, so he decided that he would stare at her until she did. The kunoichi didn't appeared to be so pleased to have him lounging around in her complex, especially since she was only covered with a washroom towel. Her emerald eyes were filled with bitter and sour anger, which took a disliking toward him. Every now and then, she would perform a series of jaw and fist clenching that notified how angry she was. There was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere when he glanced at her, but he was used to her stressful temper. After all, they have been teammates for over a year now.

"I don't know what you're getting at," she finally began, "But go ahead. Ask me."

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? I'm not gonna stop bugging you when we start."

"Just interrogate already, Sai! I'm getting impatient here!"

"Okay, well…what is love?"

"Oh my God."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let me just think for a bit."

He glared at her intensely to only find her cheeks reddening into a darker shade of red. He nodded, 'Okay' and patiently waited for her reply as he observed her expression. She didn't seem too furious at the moment, but he could tell that she was struggling to answer his question. He never expected it to be that complicated. It's simple and easy, or at least, that's what he thought.

"Sai?"

Her voice shook him away from thought and he directed his attention toward her once again.

"Why don't you take a seat? I think it's going to be a while before this explanation ends."

Sai put on a plastered smile and replied, "Of course," and seated himself on her couch. Knowing that it would indeed be a while before he departed from her complex, he held a pillow close to his chest and leaned his head back for more comfort.

He began to find her dwelling quite luxurious, compared to his own. Her walls were painted with a creamy white color, along with slight gravely texture. Her wooden floors were spotless and undamaged, and the maple-colored wood took a liking to his interest. Her humble abode was shockingly neat and clean, despite the fact that she brings a bloody injured ninja in here—such as Kakashi Hatake—every now and then.

His complex was cluttered and full of art, writing and painting utensils, weapons, scrolls, and paper. Basically, it's a whole house squeezed into one single room. His bed is located in the far left, right next to the portable fridge and lamp. Surrounding that little area would be a variety of pictures and items. You can say that he lives in a junk yard.

"Sai," started Sakura, "there are multiple meanings of love and multiple ways of how to love. Since you don't really know what love is, I will start with the basic explanation. It may sound a little complicated, but really, it's simple." She paused to see if he was following her and he nodded. "Alright. Love is when a male or female feels something deeply for another. It doesn't have to be opposite genders too. For example, I love my mother because she raised me to be a good woman. You can also love your comrades affectionately or like family. Another example: I consider you, Naruto, and Yamato as brothers and Kakashi as my father."

Sai grinned happily and chuckled, "So I can consider you as my mother?"

"Mother?" she gawked. "I am like a _mother_ to you?"

"Well you're always watching over me and the rest of Team Seven," he responded, "Plus, you're always healing and taking care of us, just like how moms do. Well I'm pretty sure that is what they do since I read it from a book."

Her face planted itself onto the palms of her hands. "So I'm almost like an old hag?"

"Hm, I guess you're also a sister toward me…"

"Works for me," she laughed inwardly, "So shall I continue?"

"You may," he gave permission slyly.

"So the second part of my explanation is making love. Making love is when a couple feel as if they are ready to have sex…" She shot him a quick glance after realizing something. "Do you know what that is, Sai?" Now she was just sounding dumb.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura-chan. Sex is when a male inserts their penis into a female's—"

"I'm not clueless either, dumb ass! I know what it is!"

His eyes cringed playfully. "Why didn't you say so?"

To his dismay, she stopped playing along and resumed their little chat. Despite the fact that he was extremely bad at teasing her, it was always fun to push her buttons. In fact, it was usually cute when he watched her stammer or deny.

Her face would always flush pink when she was infuriated. Her teeth would grind in hope of calming herself down, her hands would curl up into steel-like balls, her eyebrows would furrow, her nose would crinkle, and something faint would always flare behind those mesmerizing jade-colored eyes.

"Moving on," she silently chimed, "You make love because you either just want to…feel the pleasure and such…or because you both are ready to have a child."

"Of course," commented Sai. "so if I inserted my penis into your vagina, we'd have a kid!"

"You're disgusting, Sai!" squealed Sakura as she barbarically scooted five inches away from him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, which unfortunately hid her cleavage from sight, and hung her head. "At least you finally get the point now, huh?"

"Yes," he stated bluntly, "Now for my next question…"

She nearly shrieked, "You have another one?"

"I did say I had a few questions earlier, if you don't recall."

"Right," she grumbled uncomfortably, "almost forgot. So hit me with the second one."

"Okay," he said unhesitatingly, "How do you make love?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw suddenly dropped. "Crap," she remarked, "And you expect me to explain this to you? I actually have to _do_ it for you to understand!"

"Then go ahead. Seduce me, rape me, molest me, harass me. Do whatever that has something to do with this so-called 'sex'."

She sighed ungratefully. "Are you that desperate, Sai?"

He shifted uneasily in his position and fidgeted with his fingers, wondering just what to say in response. He has heard of many men having sex with women, especially Kakashi. If he could recall correctly, the Copy Ninja informed him that Sakura was once laid by him after the two of them completed a mission. He told him just how great it feels to have sex with someone you admire. From that point, Sai wanted to fuck some girl senseless. Of course, he didn't want to do anything rash and force it, considering that it would ruin his reputation of being a kind ninja, but he wanted to make it special. Then again, if he were to do it with Sakura, Kakashi would be very unhappy about it. Surely the jounin would understand that he just wanted to try…he hoped the silver-haired ninja would understand.

"Well I've never felt the glory of having sex," murmured Sai, "I am curious, to be honest. I've heard a bunch of rumors about my fellow comrades, such as you, being laid and I must say that I am intrigued. Besides, I just want to try once."

Sakura tightened the knot that kept her towel in place, just to be cautious, and complimented, "Can you try doing it with someone besides me? I'm sort of in a committed relationship with somebody."

"With Kakashi Hatake," assumed the artist, his dark eyes flickering at her face, "I've been told that you two have made love as well. I wasn't aware of your relationship until I found out that the rumors were true."

Her eyes dragged across the floor and she nodded truthfully. "I'm sorry Sai," apologized the kunoichi, "but I just don't think I'm the one."

He sat there, baffled by her words. He just didn't know what to do. He was very curious to experience the heavenly vibes of pleasure, yet he also didn't want to hurt Sakura emotionally or physically. She was a great friend of his and he didn't want to force her to become his own little slave. The idea seemed terribly wrong.

He didn't know what to choose: Have sex with her, or dismiss the little curiosity. Perhaps he could play with her for a little while to see where the situation would lead to…

"Can you at least explain how it is done?" he questioned with practiced nonchalance.

"It's the least I could do for you," she whispered silently, "Well first, it all starts out with a mere kiss that deepens. Usually, the male would begin the share of tongues unless the female is desperate to move on. Sometimes, if the female isn't responding or won't allow entrance, the male would massage her body parts with his unoccupied hands. The actions he creates would most likely cause the woman to break down and lose her composure."

The artist managed to hide a quick smile from her and murmured, "You made it sound very complicated, Sakura-chan." He leaned a couple of inches toward her and his eyes crinkled joyfully. "So how about I check if I'm correct," he hissed huskily, "Is this how it's done?" He closed the distance between each other with a press of his lips against hers.

Gently, he nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue continuously lapping over it. She wasn't allowing entrance. From what the kunoichi explained, a man must touch a woman sexually to break her down physically and mentally. So he did. His left hand roamed over her nude thigh while the other carefully cupped her cheek. He could feel her trying to push him away, but he didn't allow her freedom. Instead, he pulled her closer and pressed his groin against her abdomen. His manhood was getting hard—he knows how his own body functions—and it was straining against his pants. It hurt, but he decided he would ignore the throbbing pain for the meantime and concentrate on only her.

Her lips parted but she was gritting her teeth harshly, preventing his tongue from furthering in. Knowing that he must create more distractions, he went father than before and pushed himself to intrude on her most private areas. His hand slipped in from underneath the hem of the towel and he moved it upward, toward her breasts. His fingers found her hardened buds and he began to fondle with them, and he just couldn't help but to completely show a smirk. It was so fun taking advantage of her and it made him feel _alive._

Finally, she gave in and moaned into his mouth. He accepted this perfect chance to take his actions to the next level and encircled his tongue around hers. She tasted bittersweet and it burned against his lips, but he was fond of her taste. It felt _lively_.

Seconds later, the two slowly parted a couple of inches away from each other, their faces still quite close, leaving a string of saliva hanging from their chins. Sai merely stared at her with bland nonchalant eyes. He was trying to figure out her unusual expression. Sakura's cheeks were tinted red, her mouth was still slightly open from his sudden ambush, and her spectacles were faintly glowing. He wanted to continue their sexual affair, but something about her made him want to stop with his nonsense.

The Medic Nin spoke at last. "Who knew…that an amateur like you…would be so _amazing_," she breathed silently.

He shrugged. "All I can say is that I followed your explanation." She didn't bother to respond, so he continued to talk. "If you wish, you can tell me the next few steps…unless you want to abort this 'pleasure island' and back off. Your choice, Sakura-chan." He knew that he didn't sound too demanding or needy, but he tried.

She gulped and nervously tugged at her towel. Then that was when their gazes intertwined. He saw that she trusted him to be gentle with her. "After the passionate kissing," she hesitatingly began, "The male would strip the female clean of her clothes. Usually…he would start with the breasts and pleasure her from there. When he feels as if she's ready, he heads down to her womanhood. Then the man would play with her…pussy…For example, he would stick two digits, or fingers, into the…" She lost her voice momentarily. "But of course, the woman has to have her share of fun, so she would then pull her lover's shirt off. She would adore the nice sight of the man's well built body, then kiss a little more, and if they are both ready…they move onto the most serious part of sex."

Sai glared at her intensely. "You don't want this. You are unsure."

"No! I do want this!" she suddenly insisted, her eyes filling itself with plead.

He cocked his head to the side and corrected, "You _don't_ want this."

She sighed heavily and hung her head. "I just…I-I know how much you want it."

Her voice…was filled with utter desperation. She never wanted to do it in the first place, but after sexually touching and kissing her, she ended up wanting more. Adding it all up, her odd reactions and emotions, it all made sense.

"Not as much as you want it," he murmured dryly, "You're desperate, aren't you?" He nuzzled his face close to her cheek and flicked his tongue at her ear lobe, his hands cuffing themselves around her wrists. She struggled to free herself but eased into his welcoming warmth. "You want to feel the pleasure. I left you hanging on a cliff, didn't I? I left you wanting _more_ than just my kisses. You want me _inside_ of you, you want to _feel_ me inside." He let go of her and planted a chastise kiss on her jaw line. "But you can't have that…because you're in a committed relationship with the one and only Kakashi Hatake."

She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips brush against hers. "S-Sai…"

"I've heard how the begging of woman could become so troublesome. But I also heard how pleasing it could sound," he stated bluntly, his darkening eyes pasting to her paling face, "You want me. You need me. But you can't have me because you love somebody else."

"I never said that a woman has to love that man in order to have sex with him!" she yelped, her hands immediately covering her mouth afterward. Now that was something that was never meant to be said.

"So you do want me," he said bitterly, "You're a slut, Sakura-chan."

"And you're being a dick, Sai!" she grumbled silently, her forehead falling against his.

He put on a plastered smile. "I want this too, if you haven't realized that yet. I want to feel the glorious pleasure when I reach my release, I want to feel myself harden to the sight of a beautiful and 'damn sexy' woman as yourself. I want to experience all of those new pleasures that I have never encountered in life. But having sex with a friend—a comrade—it's unforgivable."

"It isn't unforgivable if that friend wants it too," she whispered.

"What about your one and only love, Kakashi Hatake, Great Copy Ninja? I am pretty sure he will beat me to a pulp if he finds out that we are having a sexual affair, and most likely, he would bark at you like no tomorrow."

"He doesn't have to know. This can be our little secret."

"What if I screw up and accidentally tell him?"

"You won't screw up because you're a highly trained ANBU that learned to keep most a secret."

"An intelligent one you are, Sakura-chan," he said callously, "An intelligent one you are." He played with her pink curly locks and twisted her hair strands around his index finger. "But are you sure you want to do this shit?"

"I _really_ wanna do this shit," she breathed onto his face.

Their lips met momentarily before he said, "Then shall we give it a go?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N: I am planning on publishing a sequel to this, and it will be a multi-fic. Don't expect the story to come so quickly though. I still have my other stories to update and finish off! So the sequel may come a little late, unless I have time. So I hope you can wait, darlings!

**Reviews are Appreciated**


End file.
